


Forever the night

by Pretty_Elulu



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 69, Eliott Demaury in Love, Fairy!Lucas, How the fuck do I manage to include dom/sub everytime?, King!Eliott, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie shops, Lucas Lallemant is a cute drunk, Lucas Lallemant is strong as fuck, Lucas Lallemant loves Mister Miyagi lol, Lucas eats all the sweet things, M/M, Mathematics, Mentions of sixty nine, Mostly Fluff, Multiplication, Piggyback Rides, Queen - Freeform, Short Stories, Very light dom/sub (if you squint), Will add more tags as I go, a bit of smut, ariana grande - Freeform, collections of oneshots, cute!Lucas Lallemant, genius!Lucas Lallemant, nothing happens though, now hardcore dom/sub, now includes Freddie Mercury references, prompts, slight situational humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Elulu/pseuds/Pretty_Elulu
Summary: Short stories inspired by Elu!1)Can you stay up all night, fuck me till the daylight? (fluff): A very drunk Lucas sings Ariana Grande's 34+35 to Eliott, and Eliott has never heard the song before.2)I want to break free! (smutty): Lucas gets enamored by soft and pretty things.3)I want to break free!(part two) (smutty): Eliott takes Lucas to a Lingerie shop.4)Cotton Candy(part one) (fluff): Eliott Demaury, depressed king of planet Vulcan, falls in love with a fairy named Lucas.5)Cotton candy(part two) (fluff): Just... fairy shenanigans.6)Cotton candy(part three) (smutty)7)Gifted(Fluff):Lucas suddenly becomes a genius.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 65
Kudos: 89





	1. can you stay up all night, fuck me till the daylight?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is just something I wrote for fun, I hope you like it. Apologies for any mistakes, It's 3 am here, and I am very sleep deprived, lol.  
> I suggest you listen to Ariana Grande's 34+35, or look at the lyrics. It's such an awesome song!  
> This is mostly fluff, but is a bit smutty at the end... only like 2% smutty.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**_Yann:_ ** _Eliott._

**_Yann:_ ** _ELIOTT._

**_You:_ ** _What’s up?_

**_Yann:_ ** _I need your help._

**_You:_ ** _Okay?_

**_You:_ ** _..._

**_You:_ ** _YANN_

**_Yann:_ ** _Yeah, so you know I have a sister, right?_

**_You:_ ** _Of course._

****

**_Yann:_ ** _I forgot to pick her up from her tennis class_

****

**_You:_ ** _Okay, so you want me_

_to pick her up?_

****

**_Yann:_ ** _NO_

**_Yann:_ ** _I can pick her up_

**_Yann:_ ** _See, I know it’s a lot to ask, considering your revision classes, but I really need your help Eliott._

**_Yann:_ ** _I need to leave in a minute to pick her up, but I have a really drunk friend with me._

**_Yann:_ ** _I can’t leave him alone like this. He will probably break his skull if he tried to walk._

**_Yann:_ ** _Can you just look after him and take him home? Arthur’s at the doctors, Emma isn’t picking up and Basile has some problems with his mother_

**_Yann:_ ** _I swear I didn’t want to disturb you, but you’re the only one I can trust apart from those three._

_**_

Like hell Eliott would go. Sure, he has revised everything, but there is always room for more knowledge, right? He can’t go. He won’t go. Especially not if –

**

**_Yann:_ ** _It’s Lucas._

_**_

... Maybe revising for the third time isn’t really necessary? A friend in need is a friend indeed, right? It doesn’t have anything to do with the shorter, blue eyed boy, with spiky hair. Eliott really wants to help Yann, he is nice like that.

**

**_You:_ ** _Of course I’ll help, you’re at_

_neon lights, right?_

****

**_Yann:_ ** _Yeah, thank you so much Eliott omg ily_

****

**_You:_ ** _lol_

_**_

He makes his way to the club, puts on a denim shirt (his best one) and styles his hair. Should he wear perfume? He definitely should. So he does, his best one. It smells musky, woody and _really_ nice. He practically runs to the club because he took too much time in deciding if he should wear his black sneakers or white.

He meets a distressed Yann outside the club. He hugs Eliott and darts for his car. Eliott inhales and fails to figure out why his hands quiver at the thought of meeting the drunken boy. He looks at the mirror outside one last time, fixes his hair again and enters the club.

There he is, hugging a glass of beer and sulking in misery for some reason, looking cute as a button. Large eyes almost closed, long eyelashes casting shadows on his face. Disco lights painting his face all types of colors, god he looks fucking ethereal. Eliott’s mouth salivates as he gulps.

“L-lucas?” He stutters like a fool and pinches himself very discreetly in embarrassment.

Vivid, blue eyes meet his own with an expression of pure innocence, and Eliott’s heart aches. He’s just so... _cute_.

“Oh it’s _you._ ” Lucas says exaggerating the ‘you’ at the end. Why did he say it like that? Oh god, does he not like him? He shouldn’t have come here. As he plagues his mind with self doubt, Lucas reaches out to the bottom of Eliott’s shirt and tugs him down.

“Pl- _please_ sit down, Eliott?” He slurs, he reeks of alcohol but Eliott doesn’t care to notice because right now, he is hyper aware of only one thing – Lucas playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Ah Lucas, it’s time to go home now. Where do you live?” Eliott will jot his address down, for future... purposes.

Lucas stands up, almost falls, but then stands upright again. Eliott realizes how much smaller Lucas is in contrast to him and fights an impulse to ruffle the shorter boys’ hair. He’s so cute, it’s not fair. Lucas cranes his neck, yawns and then blinks owlishly.

“You might think I am crazy.” Lucas says out of the nowhere, leaving Eliott perplexed.

“What?”

“The way, I- _I_ have been craving.” He says, Eliott just stares, baffled.

“If I put it quite plainly, just give me them baaaabies.” Lucas whines and suddenly comes closer, closer than he has ever been with Eliott. And okay, _wow_ , is it affecting him.

Eliott chuckles nervously and pulls his phone out, calls Yann only to find out he left his phone in haste. God, what is he gonna do now?

“Lucas, where is your home?”

Lucas looks at him and giggles.

“So what you’re doing tonight?” Lucas responds. Eliott raises an eyebrow, Lucas is a pain in the ass. But, he is cute, so it’s okay.

“B- _better say, doing you right”_ Lucas slurs again and it catches Eliott off guard.

“W- what?” Eliott questions and then loses his mind when Lucas bites his lip.

“Watching movies, but we aint seen a thing tonight.” Lucas says, garbling his voice. God, what is he saying? Why is he refusing to cooperate, why can’t he just tell him his address?

Eliott shakes the smaller boy’s shoulder, gently.

“Hey, Lucas, you really need to tell me where you live, okay?” Lucas giggles again. What an infuriating, drunk nuisance.

“I don’t wanna keep you up.” Lucas answers back, and Eliott tries his best to ask for his address, but he has no luck as Lucas only giggles.

He is left with only an option, to bring a drunken Lucas to his own home. Eliott shivers, because Lucas inside his home? It’s fucking spine chilling.

“Lucas, hey, you wanna go to my home?” Eliott asks Lucas.

“Heck yeah!” Lucas shouts enthusiastically, suddenly very happy at the suggestion. He is so adorable, Eliott could draw him, maybe he _will_ draw him. Also, how did Lucas suddenly start responding properly? ... was it the idea of Eliott’s home? He tries not to blush when he thinks that.

Considering Lucas, Eliott contemplates calling a cab, but he is too fucking broke right now and if he reached here in five minutes by running, he is pretty sure they could reach his house within 10 minutes by walking.

Apparently, drunk Lucas has no fear of death, as he sways sideways while walking on the road. Eliott, extremely scared that the other boy will somehow accidentally collide with a car, is left with no choice but to hold the shorter boy’s hand, keeping him in place. They manage to walk for about two minutes when Lucas instantaneously decides that he is tired and sits on the road, shaking his hand off Eliott’s.

Eliott groans, this is too much work, he really needs to get home right now, his exams are starting soon, and he can’t afford more distractions. So, he makes a face, narrows his eyes and clenches his jaw, knowing damn well how intimidating it makes him look.

“Get up, Lucas.” He says.

Lucas just pouts and sulks again. God, how can someone be so annoying? He figures picking and throwing Lucas above his shoulders, but decides against it. Instead, he crouches down to his knees, takes Lucas’s chin in his fingers and lifts the boy’s face.

“I told you to get up, didn’t I?” He makes sure his voice sounds deeper, and it does.

Lucas widens his eyes and immediately gets up. Was it discourteous of Eliott to rebuke Lucas like that? Why is he like this?-

“I- I am tired...” Lucas says softy and Eliott’s heart fucking breaks. How could he be mean to this little ball of fluff?

“Hop on my back then, c’mon.” Eliott says. So what, if he dies of intimacy? He needs to make Lucas feel happy again.

Lucas straight up jumps, arms locking around Eliott’s neck, making Eliott stumble and choke simultaneously.

“Show me, can you keep it up?” Lucas whispers, lips too close and tone too sultry to be platonic. It makes Eliott choke on his spit.

“K-keep what up?” He asks, but all that comes out is a squeak.

“Cause then I will have to keep you up, shit maybe I will keep you up, _boy_.” Lucas says and keeps his head on Eliott’s shoulder and sighs, sounding warm and content and absolutely unaware of Eliott’s predicament. Lucas needs to stop saying such, such _dirty_ things, or Eliott might release him from his piggyback grip, since his hands are fucking trembling.

He strolls fast, Lucas on his back the entire time, silent. Has he slept already? They reach his house, and it’s a struggle opening the door, with Lucas on his back. They enter his house, and Eliott very carefully drops Lucas onto his bed, cheeks slightly flushing when he realizes that _Lucas_ is on his fucking _bed._

“I have been drinking coffee.” Lucas suddenly says, and Eliott chuckles.

“That’s good.” Eliott tells him, though he doesn’t have a single clue why the smaller boy is talking such nonsense. It’s cute though.

“I have been eating healthy.” Lucas says yet again, making Eliott wonder what on earth made him drink like _this_ , he is barely coherent.

“You know I keep it squeaky, saving up my energy.” Lucas winks at him, it’s a terrible attempt, isn’t sexy at all because he accidentally closes both of his eyes. Eliott still manages to splutter.

“W- what?” Why is Lucas such a horny drunk? He thinks as he realizes that Lucas must be parched. He quickly goes to the kitchen and returns with a bottle of water and some dry fruits for Lucas to much on. Lucas sits on the bed, shirtless and pant-less, Jeans discarded on the floor. Almost naked, had there not been his boxers. Eliott can’t help but look at his body. It’s a beautiful fucking body, muscles hugging his shoulders, light abs and pink nipples on full display. _God,_ Eliott wants him so much.

“Can you stay up all night?” Lucas says and covers himself with the blanket, only a small portion of his forehead and spiky hair visible. He looks so much like a.... hedgehog, the resemblance is uncanny.

“Why?” Eliott chuckles, he can see why Yann is so endeared by Lucas, or _Lulu_ , as he calls him.

“Fuck me till the daylight?”

The statement makes Eliott halt; he almost drops the water bottle and gawks at Lucas. It is really hard when your crush of two years (he is pretty sure it’s love at this point) asks you to rail them. Lucas makes Eliott freeze. God, is he serious? What should he do? Lucas’s eyes are drooping close at this point, Eliott knows that he will fall asleep any second now. He doesn’t say anything in response and gives Lucas the bottle and dry fruits, which the boy consumes really fast.

“34 plus 35?” Eliott doesn’t understand at first, but then he does the math. Thirty four and thirty five?

Oh

OH

How audacious is this guy? Talking about... fucking... _sixty nine- ing_?! It’s absolutely, _crude!_ Eliott looks at him, to find wide, blue eyes, staring back, unabashed and unapologetic. 

Eliott quickly gets up, wraps Lucas in the covers and turns the lights off. He can sleep on the couch, he doesn’t mind. He collects his books, exits the bedroom, and hears,

“It means I wanna sixty nine with you!”

... There is no way he can study now, especially not with the hard on he currently has. So, he goes to the bathroom, jerks off to images of him rimming Lucas’s sweet, pink hole while Lucas blows him simultaneously, he never thought he would actually want to sixty nine with someone; the thought had made him laugh earlier, but now....

He climaxes and goes to sleep. Feeling embarrassed and guilty as fuck, as he thinks of the blue eyed boy sleeping on his bed. He is glad he met Yann during football, how else would he have met Lucas? He remembers the first time he saw the hedgehog-haired boy, sitting prettily while watching his best friend, Yann, play. Lucas didn’t see him, but Eliott did. He only saw Lucas, in fact.

He flushes while imagining Lucas cheering for him, looking pretty, while he plays football.

Eliott smiles.


	2. I want to break free! (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is enamored by soft and pretty things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this, and it includes hardcore feminization. Please don't continue if that's not your thing.  
> Have you ever listened to "break free" by Queen?  
> You totally should!  
> In fact, go watch the music video before reading this!  
> Again, sleep deprived as fuuuckkk so apologies for any mistakes, my dudes.  
> Part two coming soon! Probably tomorrow!

“ _Fuuuuuck”_ Lucas says, or he thinks he does. He is not quite aware of what he’s saying anymore, with Eliott ramming into him in a ridiculous pace. It makes his brain go dense.

“Fuck, look at you baby.” Eliott groans, and Lucas feels gleeful and all that, but it’s _too much_ because Eliott isn’t touching his cock at all. Lucas would have reached out for his poor weeping dick, but Eliott won’t let his hands go free. No matter how much he judders his hand, they still remains in Eliott’s grip. His last resort is bucking his hips, hump Eliott’s stomach to receive some sort of friction, but Eliott creates distance between them and starts fucking him even harder and it’s just _too fucking much_.

“Unghh E-Eliott, please baby please!” Lucas shrieks. It feels so good, so little and so much at the same time. He needs friction on his cock or he will fucking _die._ Eliott just chuckles darkly and resumes the fucking and that’s fucking _it_ , Lucas has had _enough_.

“Why aren’t y-you touching me, you _dick_?” Lucas demands, genuinely annoyed. He’s fucking pissed. He widens his eyes in anticipation as Eliott raises his hand and brings it near Lucas’s crotch. Oh god, yes. Finally something, god has answered to his prayers, at long last. Lucas bites his lip awaiting the familiar feeling of big hands, touching every part of his skin, every vein. Eliott brings his hand nearer.

_Yes, fuck, yes!_

Eliott then pats Lucas’s ass two times before drawing his hand back in, never touching Lucas’s poor dick.

....Oh, Lucas can see it, the disgusting attempt of Eliott trying to conceal his laugh. Eliott is going to pay for this.

_Ohoho_ he is going to demolish Eliott’s life. Fucking finish him, end him. He is so fucking pissed, Eliott shouldn’t have done this. Oh boy, he is going to regret this so much. Lucas decides to unleash the beast, his wrath, the fucking rage. 

...So he very sweetly begs Eliott to touch him, because his desperation exceeds his hunger for revenge. And what could he do with his hands tied up anyways?

“Yeah, you want me to touch you?” Eliott asks, his tone patronizing as fuck and Lucas wants to smack his face, with a punch or a kiss, he doesn’t know. So he nods, eyes filled with tears and fury and frustration.

Eliott touches him this time, but it’s... different. He takes only the head in his hands, tenderly playing with his slit, thumbing and massaging but never going down, never taking Lucas’s full length in his hands. Lucas is befuddled, as he meets Eliott’s eyes. Sure, the condescending smirk is still there, planted on his lips, unapologetic, but his eyes are tentative, calculating, equally confused and overflowing with lust.

Eliott then takes his palm, and starts rubbing it over Lucas’s slit, never going down as if it was the only pleasure point Lucas had, apart from his prostate.

As if it was a clit.

Lucas comes hard, harder than he ever has.

**

He is on his way home, after a very thorough study session with Imane. He finds the bus stop and sits there. It always makes him blush, remembering Eliott’s and his ' _chelou'_ conversation. On the bus, he stretches his legs and thinks about how he wants to do nothing but laze around the whole day, when he suddenly sees him.

It’s a guy, tall and blonde with a hard, clenched jaw. He wears a snapback and... makeup. Lucas keeps staring, enticed. It’s just plain admiration, nothing else. He isn’t one of _those_ gays who start wearing make-up once they come out.

**

It happens again. They go shopping, the gang and the crew, Eliott doesn't come. Yann, Emma, Basile, Daphne, Arthur and Alexia suddenly go missing, which makes Lucas freak out, but he calms down after he sees the knowing smiles of Imane and Manon. They shop and shop and Lucas is fucking bored, so he wanders off, buys himself a nice, delectable ice cream and sits on a bench. He puts on some music and plugs his earphones in, enjoys the heavy rock of _Queen_ as he moans at the delicious flavour of chocolate. Life is good until his eyes land on a mannequin, wearing lingerie.

He keeps on looking at the mannequin as women enter and exit the shop. The underwear is made of lace, and it looks so soft and so fucking... pretty. Lucas wants to touch it, to _feel_ it. Should he? He thinks as Freddie mercury screams,

“ _Oh, how I want to break free!”_

_**_

So here he is, inside his home, carrying three shopping bags. He quickly texts Manon that he got a headache suddenly and unfortunately had to leave.

His heart beats fast and he is afraid that it might come out of his chest, but in the best possible way. He feels scared but excited. Agitated but _happy_.

He showers quickly and opens the bags. God, its so beautiful... looks so comfortable and soft and snug and warm, it makes Lucas want to try it, right now.

He wears the panties, while his hands suddenly start feeling clammy and sweaty. He looks at the mirror.

It’s unutterable, what he feels, beyond description...It’s not what he had imagined at all. In fact, it’s beautiful and makes Lucas’s ass look great and perky and Lucas giggles, content and satisfied. He rubs his face with clammy hands and quickly moves to the next bag, and takes out the concealer. He knows what it is, he has been seeing beauty videos on YouTube for a month now.

Lucas wants to cry, he feels scared, exposed and really fucking _pretty_. His face is spotless and it feels so different, so frightening.... but it feels so right.

He opens the last bag, and takes out the perfume. It’s fruity, timid and looks really soft. The exact same which Manon wears. He sprays it on himself, sighs in happiness and gets dressed, quickly hides everything before Eliott arrives.

**

Eliott comes home soon after that, looking really happy and cheery, it makes Lucas happy too.

“Lucas!” Eliott runs to him and kisses him hard, grabbing his waist, pulling him up.

“Yeah?” Lucas asks, it’s so nice to see Eliott happy, jumping around like a puppy, it’s adorable.

“I got a job at the video store Lu, how awesome is that?!” Eliott giggles delightfully.

“What? Seriously?! Baby I am so happy!” Lucas exclaims, because he knows Eliott’s wanted a job since forever, it’s something that feels liberating to him and he deserves it, he deserves all good things in life.

“Mmhh” Eliott mumbles, voice dropping low, Lucas knows exactly what this is and where it’s going.

“I think the situation calls for something special, baby.” Eliott says, not caring for Lucas’s reply as he starts kissing him hard, groping his ass, and pushing his hands inside Lucas’s pants, right where –

_Oh fuck_

_Oh no_

_Oh fuck no_

Eliott stops and Lucas freezes as well. Lucas feels petrified; he forgot to take off the lace underwear.

“...Lucas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is inspired by another fic whose name I can't remember, so I had to write one for myself :(  
> Also, there is an evak fic in which Even's hair is blue and Isak is roommates with an old man. If someone knows the fic please tell me the name, lol. It was a great fic.  
> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> Kudos and comments make my day! <3


	3. I want to break free! (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "I want to break free!"  
> The second and the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't know what happened guys.  
> Please don't read this if you don't like feminisation! It was too much for me as well! This will probably be my last contribution to feminisation, oh god.  
> There is a girl involved in this, any guesses who it could be?  
> I am red as a fucking tomato right now. Many of you seem to like dom Eliott so... here you go. They are aged up ( Lucas is 24 and Eliott 26 ) and both of them are kinda rich now.  
> Omg  
> Again, please don't continue if you don't like feminisation.

It’s been seven years since Eliott has known about his boyfriend. It is like their little secret, but he gets disheartened every time when Lucas denies accepting himself in public. Denies accepting the things he likes.

It’s only recently that Lucas tells Eliott that he wants to wear pretty things, outside his house. Wants everyone to know who he really is.

Eliott decides to take baby steps.

So here they are at a lingerie store, Eliott is excited because well, Lucas in lingerie _and_ he is going to meet her after a very very long time.

"Up on the platform. Don't be shy," she says, "You didn't bring me a shy one, did you, Eliott?"

Eliott grins, leaning into Lucas's space to press a kiss to his cheek. "Lucas just gets shy around strangers, I think. Go on, you're going to get pretty for me."

Lucas goes up on the platform as directed and the woman comes over, pulling a measuring tape out. "I'm just going to get your measurements so we can fit you properly, Lucas. My name is Ms. Bianchi."

"Uh, okay, nice to meet you."

She nods and then goes to work, wrapping his waist and then his hips and the circumference of each of his thighs and the length of his legs. It's remarkably like the tailor's, except then she steps away and opens up a bunch of drawers...and pulls out several styles of lingerie. "We'll of course make a custom piece for your event, but we can start by trying these on, just to get a feel for what Eliott will like."

She very clearly doesn't even suggest that it's dependent on what Lucas will like. She knows exactly what's happening here, and is very explicit about it.

The fact of it settles into the back of his brain and tugs him deeper into comfortable obedience.

He's a doll, and they're going to dress him.

The moment he figures that out, the last of his shyness melts away. Ms. Bianchi is like Eliott.

"See?" murmurs Eliott, as Ms. Bianchi selects a pair of stockings.

"He's very well behaved," she agrees. "So pretty, too."

"Thank you," says Eliott.

"Lucas, sit in that chair, put your right leg up on that table."

Lucas turns his head to Eliott, dazed, and nods. Sitting is a relief. He draws one leg up, and Ms. Joana deftly begins to roll thin, clingy fabric up this calf and thigh.

Against his freshly-waxed skin, it feels so sensitive and intimate he has to swallow a groan, his cheeks flushing with heat.

"It's okay," says Ms. Bianchi briskly, using both hands to smooth the tops right up to his inner thigh. "I know it feels good against silky skin like this."

Lucas just nods helplessly as she repeats the process on his other leg. Then she has him stand again, helps him into a garter belt that is adjusted to fit snugly and attached to the stockings.

"Lucas," says Eliott, startling him out of his thoughts. "Those underpants won't do. Take them off, Ms. Bianchi has a few pairs for you to try on."

"O-okay," says Lucas. "Um."

"Garter first," says Ms. Bianchi, and suddenly she's stripping Lucas totally naked and having him step into something far more...silk and lace.

This time, her hands get right in there, cupping his cock and showing him how to tuck himself in properly.

A moan escapes his throat before he even fully processed it, cock heavy against her palm as she smooths the silk in place. His face fills with heat and his eyes prickle unexpectedly, his gaze snapping to Eliott. He doesn’t know why, his lungs just feel tight all of a sudden and he—

He needs Eliott to tell him it’s okay. He realizes it as soon as their eyes meet.

Eliott nods, subtle permission, but when he speaks it’s to Ms. Bianchi. "You’ll have to excuse Lulu’s reaction. For being such a pretty, sweet girl, she has such an eager little cock."

Lucas's whole brain seizes for a moment, utterly thrown by Eliotts's words. It’s the first time Eliott’s referred to him as a _girl_ in front of someone else.

This must be a game, like when he's Eliott's puppy, or Eliott's toy. Right now, he's...he's wearing panties and trying on lingerie and he's Eliott's _girl_. His eyes flutter and he sways a little.

Ms. Bianchi steadies him, a firm hand on his hip. Her expression is unreadable as she looks right at him but speaks to Eliott instead. "A very responsive little thing, isn't she?"

"Yes, always has been. You'll have to forgive her for her reaction. I'm the only other person that's ever touched her cock before."

Lucas makes an involuntary sound, because it’s true, no one has ever touched him other than Eliott. His entire face flooding with heat as Ms. Bianchi's mouth curves into a smirk. "Really? What a novelty. How on earth did you find such a precious little virgin? Though I'm sure she is not anymore." She chuckles deeply.

Eliott chuckles, a deep, rumbling sound. "You're right. She just...fell into my lap."

Lucas is going to die. He's going to die here, today, wearing lingerie, his cock held firm in a stranger's hand, while two very attractive people talk about him like he's not even here. He is suddenly gripped with terror, as he realizes he is aroused —he's not here to get off, he's here to look pretty for Eliott.

Sucking in a deep, trembling breath, he forces himself to calm down. He's not getting hard. He's not. She's just doing a fitting. He's not some horny teenager rutting into the nearest warm body! He just had a reaction to the contact.

"Oh, how sweet," says Ms. Bianchi, letting go of him as she finishes adjusting the silk.

"So well-behaved! Not that I'd doubt your skill in training up a fresh sub, Eliott."

They must know each other better than Lucas thought. He swallows hard, glancing briefly at Eliott and then dropping his eyes.

"Thanks, Joana," says Eliott. "I like this cut, here. Can we try these?"

"Of course. That's a good girl, lean on me and step out of them," says Ms. Bianchi, as Lucas slides the panties down his hips.

Lucas swallows thickly, concentrating on breathing, on doing only what’s asked of him. He leans into her solid frame and she drags the silk down and then accepts the ones Eliott hands over.

As they’re pulled up his legs and into place, he realizes they have higher cuts in the back, letting the bottoms of each cheek peek out.

Eliott walks behind him and Lucas can practically feel the weight of his gaze. "Yes, these will do. Such a cute little ass," he mutters, his fingers sliding up the back of his leg and then pinching the exposed swell of his ass lightly.

Lucas makes a soft sound, breath catching as he fights to be good, to be a pretty girl for Eliott to look at.

Ms. Bianchi tucks his cock again just so, and stands to observe too, walking around next to Eliott. "You know, with that form, she would look amazing in a pair of heels. Can you just picture it? Wobbling around with her ass taut and perky, desperate for your...guidance?" She laughs delightedly. "Let’s add the stockings first, though."

By the time Lucas is dressed in Eliott's panties, garter, and stockings of choice, he's long vacated his head. Everything feels thick and slow and he knows that he's hard, tucked snugly into the silk and lace, his ass hanging out, but neither of them are reprimanding him, so he stops worrying about it. He's just doing what he's told.

"Okay, sugar," says Ms. Bianchi. "Hold my hand and step into these."

Fuck. Fuck. The lingerie is one thing, it's a lot like toys and accessories Eliott's always put on him, but high heels? That's. A lot. That's a lot to deal with. But he nods, and grips her hand, sliding his feet into the shiny red pumps, trying to keep as still as possible to not overbalance.

"Ah, she has lovely legs for this," praises Ms. Bianchi. "Long and lean. And I was right. Look at that ass, Eliott."

Eliott doesn't just look, he reaches out and takes a handful, making Lucas squeak and sway. Abruptly, Ms. Bianchi steps back, leaving him without support.

"Eliott," croaks Lucas helplessly. He gives him the wettest, most desperate puppy dog eyes he can, short of begging.

Eliott smiles indulgently, stepping around to hitch Lucas even closer, a nice firm handful of Lucas’s ass, Lucas's barely clothed body pressed to Eliott's suit clad, firm chest. Eliott's other hand comes up, combing through Lucas's hair. In the heels, Lucas is almost eye to eye with him, but his knees feel weak and his ankles and calves burn. It's entirely Eliott's strength keeping him upright now.

"You look very cute like this, Lu," murmurs Eliott, tugging his hair the way he does that always goes straight to Lucas's cock. "I'm so pleased to show you off in front of Joana, my pretty girl."

Lucas makes an involuntary noise, high and needy.

"I know," sighs Eliott. "I know. We'll go home soon. Joana, we'll take what she has on now. And a few more colors. I'll trust it to your discretion."

"Of course, Eliott," Ms. Bianchi agrees. "She'll be wearing these out, I assume?"

"Not the shoes." Eliott is still looking at Lucas. "But everything else, yes."

Ms. Bianchi nods and leaves them alone in the changing room, and Lucas trembles against Eliott, overwhelmed with sensation and arousal. Is this really a thing that happened? Eliott and a complete stranger dressed him up in lingerie and a woman touched his cock and they both talked about him like he wasn't even present?

Eliott braces him firmly and helps Lucas step out of the shoes, before retrieving the clothes Lucas came in wearing and helping him put everything back on over the stockings, and garter belt, and panties.

It feels even more illicit than getting dressed again after a fresh wax, which, combining the two is cooking Lucas's brain right inside his skull. It's almost like when Eliott milks his cock for slightly too long after he's come, that hard, bright, painful edge of overstimulation as silk and lace nylon rubs against his bare skin under his clothes.

He wants Lucas dressed pretty for him underneath; so nobody can see it, but they both know it's there. Lucas won't be able to walk a single step without feeling it all over him.

"Good?" asks Eliott, as he adjusts the hem of Lucas's sweater. Lucas blinks at him, dazed, and nods. He feels good. He feels...expensive and pampered.

"Come on, then," says Eliott, leading him out. "I need to take care of the bill, and collect the rest of your new items."

Lucas floats along, barely aware of what's happening around him. Eliott and Ms. Bianchi speak in low tones to each other and Eliott takes care of the bill. Eliott has his arm around Lucas's waist and Lucas leans his head against Eliott's shoulder while he waits for him to finish.

"He really is very sweet, Eliott," murmurs Ms. Bianchi softly, or maybe he's not hearing it at all. Maybe it's a dream. "You seem...good, with him."

Eliott's grip tightens slightly, nodding once. "Thanks for everything, Joana. We'll be back, I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... oh my god  
> I think my brain is rotten.  
> I needed a dom asf girl for this, and Joana from Skam espana came to my mind.  
> comments and kudos are love!  
> Have a nice day!


	4. Cotton candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliott Demaury, king of planet Vulcan, falls in love with a fairy named Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute and fun to write!  
> This fic is inspired by a photo Axel posted in his instagram story, it was him with an elf filter. It was so cutee skfjdkfksjwv  
> I can't find the photo anywhere now, unfortunately:(  
> Anyway, enjoy!

Listen, Eliott absolutely repulses the Idea of being the king of planet Vulcan, but since his single father (The ex king) fucked off to planet Neith, to marry the queen there, Eliott doesn’t have much of a choice left. The stress of management, the lack of his father’s love, and his life in general makes him feel... different. It’s a feeling he can’t describe, one day he’s happy, almost too happy, and on the other days, he can’t even get up from his bed.

In fact, his situation gets so bad that his royal advisor, Idriss, finds out different ways to make him happy. For instance, Idriss once brought a renowned comedian to their court, but there were no jokes made as the comedian had passed out due to heavy drinking before the show could even start. Eliott doesn’t get offended, figures the comedian must have her own demons to deal with.

One day, Idriss comes to Eliott’s room where Eliott and his friends are hanging out. Every one enjoying the cupcakes and cookies that Manon’s prepared for them.

“meet my new friend, Lucas! He’s from the planet Vogsphere and he’s their heir to the throne! And he was pretty excited about coming here, in fact he doesn’t want to go back at all !”

Everyone just looks at Lucas, who looks too happy and energetic and _angelic_. He’s a little _small_ , super dainty, beautiful, with elfin ears and a pixy smile, mischief in his perfect eyes and beauty in his dimpled cheeks. He’s wearing skimpy little angelic white robes, and he has these gorgeous wings. He just flutters a little way off the ground so he can be the same height as everyone else and just sheds this gold and silver glitter everywhere and all of them are staring, men and _especially_ women.

“That’s a fairy.” Says Yann.

Idriss _freaks_ out, screeches and covers Lucas’s ears as the little fairy looks around bewildered.

“He is _not_ a fairy!” Idriss booms, “He is the fae prince of Vogsphere ! He is stronger than he looks!”

“... dude, that’s a fairy.” Yann says again.

“Aaaargh, stop! He will rain his mighty wrath upon you!” Idriss says, and looks like he’s about to cry.

Eliott is... just slack-jawed because _ho-ho holy shit_ that’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and he just feels little bubbles of happiness burst in his brain. He feels _alive_ all of a sudden.

Lucas flits over to Eliott and plucks the chocolate chip cookie out of his hand and starts nibbling at it, all rosy and flushed and happy and inadvertently sprinkling glitter all over Eliott who honestly doesn’t care because up close the boy is _glowing_ and _ethereal_ and _goddamn gorgeous._ He smells like strawberries and flowers and sugar, and Eliott just wants to scoop the little fae in his arms. Idriss chuckles.

“He will eat every sweet thing in sight. This is common with fae folk, is it not, Lucas?”

And Lucas smiles impishly, and uses both dainty hands to hold the cookie and Eliott is fucking _gone_.

**

Eliott totally starts leaving sugary treats just lying around so he can watch Lucas eat them. He even finds some candy canes because watching the boy’s lips purse while he sucks is- well, its fun. 

Lucas has everyone wrapped around his finger in no time, as everyone coos when Lucas squeals in delight when he tastes nutella for the first time. It’s extremely hard to get nutella here in Vulcan, considering it comes from earth, but Eliott can do anything for Lucas.

One day, Sander is sketching Lucas and when he shows the finished product to the fae prince, Lucas flits over with wide-eyed wonderment and just stares at it adoringly and Sander’s all happy-

And Eliott absolutely _can’t_ have this.

Cue Eliott coming in, with numerous sketches of raccoons and hedgehogs. Lucas is just _amazed._ And then finding out Eliott wants to take him out to explore the planet, it just makes Lucas extremely happy.

“My drawing was way better than his.” Sander grumbles, “it’s cheating.”

Eliott just flashes him the finger as he and Lucas go out. Lucas just swooping down and being a beautiful fairy to little kids (because he doesn’t seem to mind when a _child_ calls him a fairy)

When Idriss had informed Eliott that he was going to bring a special guest, who was really experienced in combat, Eliott didn’t expect someone like _Lucas_. He almost laughs when he remembers that he actually thought of recruiting the “experienced guest” to his army.

Eliott thinks, _hey I might be falling in love but I don’t think he can join the army because eating everything in the snack drawer and getting glitter all over the floor aren’t the most amazing fighting qualities-_

But when during a big fight, Lucas’s trying to achieve speech through words, but even his melodic voice isn’t enough, and the bad guys aren’t listening. Suddenly, Eliott gets hurt and they all lose hope, everyone preparing to die. But Lucas suddenly picks up the leader of the bad guys with his bare hands and detaches their hands and limbs from their body, the entire sight is too awful to witness, Eliott can’t look away though. He is too enthralled by Lucas fighting the heck out of his rivals.

Lucas runs right through all the weaponry, and his glitter goes red and _burns_ on those he pours it onto- and then Imane- head of the army, tosses him her sword, _and Lucas catches it_ and uses it to destroy the bad guys. Lucas then produces an orb of _thunder_ that for some reason is _pink_.

Soon, there is no one left, just Imane and her army, Lucas and Eliott himself.

Lucas just flits down to Eliott with his huge, blue worried eyes and Eliott is so insanely awed so he picks Lucas up by his waist, the latter sighing happily as he locks his hands around Eliott’s neck. Eliott kisses his mouth, hard and nibbling at his lower lip. Eliott honestly can’t get enough because the boy tastes like cotton candy.

“Took you long enough.” Says Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Hope you liked this universe <3  
> Ao3 is being such a bitch right now, this is the fifth time I am posting this. The other times, it wasn't showing up for some reason, made me go bonkers, I swear.  
> Comments and kudos make my day!  
> Bye for nowww


	5. Cotton candy part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just... fairy shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too cute, Lucas is too cute.  
> I want a fairy Lucas.

Eliott goes to get coffee in the kitchen. Even, the Royal chef, gives him a look. He’s allowed to do that. Even and Eliott clicked at once when they met because they were so similar in their own ways. They are the best of friends now.

“What?” Eliott asks innocently, taking a sip of his espresso, again, a very uncommon thing to be found in Vulcan.

Even sighs. “You know what, Eliott. There’s glitter in your hair.”

Eliott grins.

“I can’t help it that he wanted me over you, Ev. That’s the way the cookie crumbles. Speaking of which....” He turns to the cupboard and pulls out the new pack of cookies he bought.

As if on cue, Lucas flutters into the room. Even though you can’t see his limp, because he’s flying a little way off the ground, it’s easy to tell he’s been thoroughly fucked out and Eliott preens at the sight. That fluffy brown hair is a mess, and his lips are all swollen and there’s an impressive trail of blue down his neck. Plus, he’s wearing one of Eliott’s faded tees. 

Even sighs again.

Lucas immediately flits over to Eliott, his eyes wide and awed by the sight of sugary food (like it always is) and Eliott grins.

“You hungry, baby? Did I tire you out?”

“Fucking hell, stop it, god.” Even says. Eliott doesn’t like the way the chef looks at Lucas, eyes full of hunger.

Lucas pouts, big doe-eyes soft.

“Give it to me.” He whispers, reaching over to peck Eliott on the cheek. People know better than to order the king of Vulcan, but Lucas doesn’t seem to care. He flutters his wings, causing him to rise several inches above the ground, so that he is face to face with Eliott. Then he suddenly pecks Eliott’s nose. It’s so fucking endearing and innocent like he wasn’t getting fucked so hard that the springs on the bed had squeaked thirty minutes ago.

“What do you say, Lulu?”

Lucas beams, rising a little higher in the air with enthusiasm.

“You’re more handsome than Even!” He chirps, and Eliott rewards him with a cookie which Lucas takes reverently; immediately nibbling on it. Eliott’s taught Lucas to call him more handsome than the person present in the room with Eliott. It’s fun. Eliott can almost _sense_ everyone lusting for Lucas, and it’s the only way he can show everyone to back off. That Lucas is _his._

Even splutters. “What? You can’t make him say that!”

Eliott shrugs, eyes on the way the crumbs stick to Lucas’s lips.

“Maybe if _you_ started bribing him with confectionary-“

“Maybe I will.”

Eliott turns sharply, and Even breaks into a fit of laughter. “Oh my god, you two are- god, it’s cute, Eliott, really.”

Eliott flips him the bird but it’s hard to care, when Lucas looks at him beseechingly for another cookie and then rewards him with a kiss.

“Friends!” Niccolo beams, striding into the room brightly. “What are we rejoicing?”

“Eliott and Lucas,” Even chuckles, stretching out on the couch. “They’ve decided to go steady.”

Niccolo blinks. “I am not familiar with this term.”

“They’re dating,” Joana grumbles, shuffling in and heading straight for the kitchen. “Eliott cheated and wooed Lucas behind all of our backs.”

Eliott scoffs.

“Okay, ‘wooed’? I didn’t cheat. It’s called knowing how to play the game.”

“Yeah, right,” Joana retorts, and when Lucas get’s busy with another cookie, she continues, “Oh god, the things I would do to this little fairy. Fuck him day and night, not let him out for a fucking _week_ , bet he would cry so prettily. Oh I would-“

Joana is cut off, when Eliott shrieks, “Lucas, what do you say, baby?”

“You are more pretty than Joana, Eliott!” Lucas says giddily and Eliott smirks.

Joana blinks owlishly.

“Well, listen here you brat-“ Joana gets cut off again when Even giggles.

“Jo, it’s a thing that Eliott has taught him. Just ignore the loser.”

“Who the fuck you’re calling a loser, huh?” Eliott threatens.

“You, Eliott.” Even snarks, pouring himself a cup. It makes Lucas giggle, so Eliott decides that it’s okay to be made fun of, especially if it makes Lucas giggle like that.

“Eliott is not a loser! He is the best man I have ever met, in my entire life...” Lucas says, tone dead serious.

“Well, sugar, no offence, but your life has just started. You know, you can meet _better_ people, right?” Joana says, shifting closer to him.

Lucas pouts.

“I am two thousand two hundred and twenty three years old...” Lucas says.

Eliott looks between them curiously.

“What?”

“Lucas is older than you, Eliott. Fae folk live for many thousands of years.” Idriss comes to the room and informs him, and Lucas nods in agreement, his mouth full of cookie and looking for another.

Eliott puts them back in the cupboard and Lucas looks like he might cry, so Eliott just hands over the pack with a sigh.

“Why, do you remember, young fae prince, when we traveled to earth for your 1118th?” Idriss asks.

Lucas giggles, nodding, hand full of cookies, “that was such a fun day!” He exclaims. 

Eliott’s struggling to wrap his head around this. But Lucas _looks_ about nineteen.

“Wait, so I’m-“

“ _You’re_ actually _my_ boytoy,” Lucas teases, kissing Eliott’s hand sweetly, and Eliott is…well, he doesn’t _hate_ the idea…

“Oh my god,” Joana rolls his eyes, piecing it together, “you ego-maniac.”

“What?” Eliott bristles, affronted at being caught out, “I can’t help it if Lucas wants me as his arm candy.”

“Idriss... when can we go back to earth? I miss mister Miyagi.” Lucas asks.

Eliott splutters, because who the _fuck_ is miyagi?

“Miyagi who?” He asks. 

Peter nods. “He’s my best friend! Is he still on earth?”

Idriss sighs, Eliott knows why. If Mister Miyagi’s from earth, chances are they are most likely to be dead by now, considering Lucas went there more than a thousand years ago.

“I actually don’t know, Lu, the last I ever heard of him was when he tried to eat Imane alive.” Idriss says.

...Okay, mister Miyagi must be some kind of an animal then.

The fairy rolls his eyes fondly. “That’s so like him. Remember that time on the Himalaya Mountains-” he bursts out laughing. 

Idriss chuckles heartily, and the two of them highfive and continue reminiscing and Eliott’s left with a bemused Joana, a confused Niccolo and a bleary-eyed Even.

“What the fuck was that?” Joana mutters, draining her coffee. Eliott stares in amazement as the two other-worlders laugh and he shakes his head.

“I don’t know. But I’ve got a bad feeling that I might end up with Mister Miyagi as a brother-in-law.”

Joana claps her hands eagerly. “Now _that_ , I would pay to see.” 

How the fuck did Lucas manage to befriend a fucking animal? An animal who almost ate Imane, Imane, who is the fiercest fucking warrior Eliott knows?

Eliott starts to blush when he realizes how fucking powerful Lucas is. God, he is so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys the dialogues are Joana's but the words are mine. lol.  
> Did you like this chapter guys?  
> I wanna write a Cris/Joana fic but I blush profusely when I write about Joana lol.  
> I am thinking of doing a Lucas/all the Evens.... should I?  
> Just to be clear, Mister Miyagi was an alligator.  
> :)


	6. Cotton candy(part three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1234567891011121314151617181920

His Lucas cries so prettily when he’s impaled on Eliott’s cock.

He’s small and delicate and deliciously tight- stretched obscenely around his aching member that Eliott’s vision nearly goes white every time he bottoms out. His wings look like thin plates of crystal behind him; framing him with ethereal light and his little pixie features are all red and screwed up as tears stream down his cheeks.

Eliott tries to catch his breath, his hands tight around those tiny hips. “Feel good, little fairy?” He asks, dragging the scruff of his light stubble down Lucas’s sensitive neck.

He doesn’t get a verbal answer, but he can feel Lucas nodding his head and wiggling just a little. It his way of asking for more. His hole is clenching viciously around him and Eliott has to grit his teeth against the onslaught of sensation, burying his face into Lucas’s neck and just breathing him in.

He can feel glitter trickling down his back and smiles into Lucas’s collarbone, nipping lightly.

“Are you close, baby?” He asks, slightly disbelieving, pulling back to look down at Lucas’s beautiful big cock- rock hard and leaking everywhere.

Lucas lets out a sob, sounding tired, needy and aroused all at once. His hands tangling into Eliott’s hair hard enough to hurt.

“close,” he repeats pitifully, sparkly blue eyes pleading.

“Close, Eliott, close,” he sniffles, nuzzling Eliott’s neck desperately.

Jesus, how is Eliott supposed to be able to deny him anything? He lifts Lucas off just a little, before letting him slide back down inch by glorious inch.

“Close just from being speared on my cock? Is your little hole that greedy for me?” He grunts breathlessly and Lucas nods deliriously, grinding back and forth; chasing release.

“You look so good like this,” Eliott hisses, bucking his hips up and letting Lucas set a slow, tantalising pace.

“All stretched out. Your little hole’s gonna be so sore, won’t it, baby?”

Lucas nods, lips parted and eyes glazed over as his nails dig in hard to Eliott’s shoulders and he’s mewling loudly. Eliott just knows with a feeling of visceral pride that everyone in the compound knows what he’s doing. _Who_ he’s doing.

“C’mon baby, ride me faster.” Eliott says, putting pressure on Lucas’s thighs. Call him cruel, but he is having the time of his life seeing Lucas all worked up. Lucas looks tired and absolutely fucked out, Eliott knows his legs will give up soon, but he wants to _push_ Lucas. Lucas widens his eyes as he rises up again, legs shivering due to fatigue. Eliott then sees his wings flutter.

God, Lucas is really an intelligent one, isn’t he? Using his wings to ride Eliott. A sudden wave of overwhelming appreciation passes through Eliott, as he changes their positions.

Lucas immediately draws his knees up, spreads his legs, arches his back and presents his puffy, used hole for Eliott. God, he’s so fucking precious. Eliott runs his hands over that pert little ass, and drags a thumb over that pink hole, admiring the way it tries to suck him in. “Greedy little thing,” he murmurs, mostly to himself, giving Lucas’s hole a little smack (the fairy keens and presses back for more) before he takes himself in his hand and sinks in slowly.

Lucas doesn’t do much more than moan and claw his fingers into the silk bedsheets, but that’s just how Eliott likes it. He thrusts at a pace that’s almost brutal, till he can feel the pressure building in that delicious, tight heat and Lucas’s just there, his pretty wings all shiny and looking beautiful as they glow. Eliott starts to jerk Lucas off.

He cums and his toes curl and he’s so fucking pretty that Eliott just wants to stare at him. Drink in the sight of him. His whole body goes taught and he tosses his head back in artless grace, nails breaking skin as they dig into Eliott and he’ll wear the scars with fucking honour and a smirk to match. His hole flutters divinely and Eliott almost lets himself cum right then and there- but he doesn’t. Because his favourite part is coming inside him. Lucas sinks boneless into Eliott’s embrace, trying to catch his breath, a limpet for him to pet.

“Was that good, little fairy?” Eliott murmurs into the shell of Lucas’s ear, feeling the boy shiver and nod.

“S’good,” Lucas slurs, and Eliott grins, lifting him up and tossing him onto the bed, glitter of all colors just splashing everywhere. Eliott doesn’t even clean the glitter now. It’s too beautiful and shiny and it smells so fucking good, it produces a euphoric sensation every time Eliott touches it. Plus, Eliott plans on keeping Lucas forever, and if the fairy just keeps producing glitter, there is no point in cleaning it every time, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and Kudos are <3


	7. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas suddenly becomes a genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooo

“That’s it baby, doing so well!” Eliott coos, showering Lucas with positive reinforcements and praises.

“Five more, okay?”

“What?! You said there were only two left!” Lucas shouts.

“Yes, but you answered the question wrong right? So according to our deal, you get to do three extra!”

“Urgh Eliott, I don’t give a fuck about the deal!”

**

The thing is, Lucas has been studying hard for his Baccalaureate, and he isn’t finding the time to do things that he loves. Like exercising, for example. Every time he indulges himself in something he likes, he feels the need to stop, and start revising for his exams again, because holy _shit_ Biology is kicking his fucking ass.

So, Eliott comes up with a plan. He tells Lucas do to twenty five push ups, while Eliott asks him questions. For each right answer, he gets minus two push ups and a kiss from Eliott, and for each wrong answer, he has to do two more.

Lucas is skeptic at first. But, he misses doing things for his body. Plus, he gets a kiss from Eliott if he gets the answer right. The suggested idea is... fucking mind blowing. A short exercising round of twenty five push-ups? Piece of cake.

“Hmm, okay.” Lucas agrees and then smirks.

“You’re sure seeing me all worked up won’t be a problem for you?” Lucas asks, moving his hand in slow, up and down motions, all over his biceps.

“Oh it most definitely will be a problem. I’ll might have to solve my _problem_ right there, on the yoga mat. But you would let me have you however you want, won’t you?” Eliott breaks into a shit eating grin and Lucas just rolls his eyes. (Because yes, Lucas would totally let Eliott have him, however he wants.)

**

“C’mon!” Eliott growls, as if he literally was a gym trainer. Lucas wants to punch him hard, and fuck this is fucking exhausting.

“Just tell me the fucking question already!” Lucas whines, but judging by the impish smile that Eliott’s giving him, he doesn’t think he is getting out of this anytime soon.

“Aww baby, tired so soon? Okay, I promise this question’s gonna be damn easy, alright?”

Lucas waits, his entire weight on his arms and toes, waiting to do the push up. The _last_ push up, if he is lucky.

Eliott just gives him a wolfish grin, and starts recording Lucas. The situation is so much fun, after all.

“What is 3456 multiplied by 6579?”

“What?! _What-_ that’s not, that’s NOT a fucking biology question!”

“Hmm should I add another two to the count then? You don’t know this, right?

“I don’t fucking know?! 22737024?” Lucas answers with a groan, and then collapses to the ground. Clearly tired. Eliott chuckles because it’s too adorable to see Lucas like this. He knows, the answer Lucas gave him is wrong. It can’t be right, anyway.

“That’s it baby, you did so well, I am so proud.” He ruffles Lucas ‘s hair, helps him get up and walk to the shower. Lucas slumping towards Eliott’s chest the whole time. He washes Lucas’s body, massages his aching biceps and pleases him with a surprise blowjob, that has Lucas fucking _writhing._ Eliott then takes a sleepy and spacey Lucas to their bed and Lucas sleeps instantly.

Eliott opens his phone to see the video recording of their vigorous training session from earlier. Laughs when Lucas answers the last question. Out of curiosity, Eliott opens his calculator and types the numbers. 3456 multiplied by 6579.

He knows the correct answer can’t be even remotely close to Lucas’s answer.

It can’t be.

Eliott gulps when he looks at the numbers. 22737024.

He watches the video again, to cross check their answers.

_“I don’t fucking know?! 22737024?”_ Lucas’s voice booms through the phone.

_what the heck?!_

.....This has to be a coincidence. It’s fucking _insane?_ What the literal fuck? Eliott is in a befuddled state. Could it be? Lucas, a genius?

**

Lucas wakes up, with Eliott watching him with a nervous smile.

“Creep” Lucas says, but blushes nevertheless.

“Yeah, well you’re beautiful when you sleep? Feel better?”

“Yeah..”

“Cool, here, I made you coffee.”

“Thanks, baby!”

Lucas gets up, still wrapped up in blankets. He takes the offered cup and inhales the strong smell of coffee. He looks laterally and finds Eliott making the same expression that Lucas makes when he’s constipated.

“Um... are you okay, Eliott” Lucas asks nervously, and the answer is almost immediate.

“YEAH?!” Eliott exclaims and then widens his eyes when he realizes he is too loud.

“I mean, yeah. Haha I am _so_ fine.” Eliott says promptly.

Lucas just raises his eyebrows, his boyfriend’s such a bad liar. Eliott sighs and gives in.

“Uh okay there is something... could you do something for me,” Eliott asks, though he isn’t eager to receive an answer, as he takes his phone and opens his calculator.

“Tell me, Lucas, what is 345 multiplied by 897? Eliott asks.

“What? Are we still doing this? I can’t do a push up right now, Eliott, I am sore!” Lucas whines.

“No, no push ups required, just answer the question, okay? Think of absolutely nothing except the question, okay? Now, 345 multiplied by 897.” Eliott explains.

“Does being a teacher unleash something in you? Fuck, um 309465?”

Eliott uses the calculator and _Holy mother of Jesus_ , Lucas’s answer is absolutely correct.

“Next question , Lucas. 234567 multiplied by 124578?” Eliott questions again.

Lucas giggles.

“As if I’d know that? Uhh, 29221887726?”

Eliott doesn’t know what to do. How the heck did Lucas solve multiplication of numbers having more than six digits, under three fucking seconds?! He thinks of laughing hysterically, or banging his head on the wall, or just scream.

He settles for the latter as he yells,

“Holy shit, my boyfriend’s a _genius_!”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave a comment if you did!  
> Bye! <3

**Author's Note:**

> A drunk Lucas refusing to tell his address just to sleep with his Eliott, awwwww  
> Maybe I will include cheerleader!Lucas in the future, who knows?  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and Kudos are loveeeee!  
> <3


End file.
